


Almond Milk

by AuthenticallyAlia



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, M/M, barista!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticallyAlia/pseuds/AuthenticallyAlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a small crush on the barista at his local coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almond Milk

Phil had a routine. He would go to a small coffee shop every day to study for classes, and he would order the same drink every time: a vanilla latte with almond milk. There was a barista there who seemed to constantly being the one serving his coffee, and Phil was sure that he irritated the cute boy with curly brown hair and dimples. He was sure of this because, being lactose intolerant, Phil asked for almond milk in his coffee. The coffee shop didn’t carry almond milk, so the barista (whose nametag said “Dan”) always apologised and gave him lactose free milk, which served the same purpose but tasted worse. Every day, Phil would order the almond milk and the barista would apologise and serve him the lactose free milk.  
Phil began looking forward to these trips to the coffee shop, and he didn’t mind the lack of almond milk after a while. He liked to watch Dan prepare drinks. He thought the barista had winked at him at one point, but he was sure he imagined it.

One day, Phil ordered his coffee and sat at his usual table, and opened his laptop to begin studying for a Linguistics test he had the next day. It was all routine, and he got up when he heard his name called by the cute barista. He took the cup of coffee and smiled at Dan, who smiled back sneakily. Phil wondered why Dan seemed so proud of himself, but he dismissed the thought and sat down to keep studying. Phil typed his notes and passively sipped his coffee. It wasn’t until the third or fourth sip that he realised the difference. This coffee definitely had almond milk. Phil looked up at Dan, who winked. Phil was sure of it, they were looking at each other straight on. Phil stood up and made his way towards the smirking boy.

“Did the shop start getting almond milk?” Phil asked curiously.

“No,” said Dan, who suddenly seemed nervous. “I brought it from home.”

“What? You bought this? Why...why did you do that?”

“Well, you always asked for almond milk and I--” he cut himself off and seemed to change what he was going to say. “I thought you’d like it.”

A large grin spread across Phil’s face. “You did that for me?”

“Of course!” Dan said. Then, he blushed, and stammered, “Do you think--maybe one day--when you’re out of classes and done studying--we could--er--go on a date?”

Surprise flickered across Phil’s face, then excitement. “Sure! I’ll text you, okay?”

“O-okay! Here’s my number,” Dan said, writing it on a napkin. Phil did the same, and they both wrote their names across the top of the napkin, hands shaking.

Phil finished his studying distractedly, fidgeting with the napkin in his hand and glancing at Dan, who seemed to be absolutely ecstatic after their interaction. Phil tried to focus, but failed frequently. Luckily for him, this just prolonged his time at the coffee shop. After two hours, Phil finally went home and put Dan’s number into his phone. He smiled giddily and opened a new text conversation.

hey, its phil

Hello, Phil! Dan replied.

so about that date… Phil speculated, and the two planned their next meeting to be in two days at one of the restaurants on the University campus. Phil waited for that day eagerly. He had wanted to meet the cute barista for so long, and yet he never had the courage to actually go up there and introduce himself. The days passed agonisingly slowly, and Phil could barely focus in his classes because he was thinking about his upcoming date. Several times, he was called on by a professor only to have not been listening to the lesson.

Finally, the day came, and Phil nearly ran out of the class so he could get ready for the date. He looked at his phone. It was 6:27pm, and he had about half an hour to prepare himself for the date. The date with Dan, Phil thought, smiling. He got home, showered, put on some nicer clothes, and straightened his hair, though he figured if Dan still liked him after seeing him in his studying clothes all the time, he’d be fine with a hair out of place. Finally, with five minutes to spare, Phil rushed to their designated restaurant. He made it just in time, puffing a little. Dan arrived soon after, his face flushed and his straightened hair curling a little from running. He must have run from his job at the coffee shop. Phil asked the waiter for a table for two.

 _What a pair we must look like_ , Phil thought to himself. The two boys, both dressed up but one was carrying a barista’s apron, both panting from running, black hair and brown, eyes that never seemed to decide on one colour and warm, comforting chocolate brown. Certainly, these two were a sight to see.

They were led to a table in the corner, cozily away from the rest of the restaurant. The two sat down and there was an awkward silence broken by the two making eye contact and busting out laughing.

“So,” Phil said. “I’m going to ask the standard question: how was your day?”

“Then I’ll answer with the standard answer,” Dan laughed. “It was good.”

Phil smiled. “What do you do in your free time? Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I normally play video games but I also love cooking, I like to think I’ve become quite good at it since I came to uni and knew nothing. Also, have you watched American Horror Story? It’s amazing! It’s…” Dan talked on about the things he loved, slowly becoming more expressive and passionate. He gesticulated with his hands and his face lit up, and Phil was content to simply listen and nod along. They traded childhood stories, told each other their music preferences, which turned out to be incredibly similar, and got to know each other better and better. Phil knew that he was falling for who was once just the cute barista. At first, he was reluctant to let himself, but as he and Dan talked together, he couldn’t help it. After dinner, they went to an open courtyard and sat on a bench, so close their shoulders touched, looking up at the stars. As they watched the stars sparkle in the heavens, Phil thought about the thousand tiny choices and chances that it took for Earth to exist, for Phil himself to exist, and how glad he was that the thousands of choices he had made in his life had led him to Dan.

Phil looked down and watched Dan, who seemed captivated by the stars, which reflected in his eyes like his pupils held a whole galaxy. Phil smiled, reached over to Dan’s hand, and held it. Dan blinked and looked at Phil. They both grinned, and Dan seemed like he was about to laugh when he began speaking.

“The stars are beautiful tonight, aren’t they?” Dan said.

“They really are,” Phil said.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Dan said. Phil blushed.

“What?” he said quietly.

“Kanye West,” Dan said, giggling. Phil smiled and pushed him. “I’m just kidding! You! You’re the cute one.”

Phil leaned over to Dan so that their noses were touching. Dan froze, his breath hitched, and he locked eyes with Phil. “You know who else is cute?” Phil said, barely audible. Then, before Dan could answer, Phil leaned in and kissed Dan tenderly. Dan’s eyes widened, and then he closed them and kissed back, more passionately. They broke apart to breathe, and a small smile played across Dan’s lips.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Dan asked.

“It doesn’t matter, I’ve waited longer,” Phil said.

“You don’t have to wait any more,” Dan said, and the Phil thought about how much he would love dating Dan, and he wondered what amazing times they had ahead of them. Whatever it was, they were going to do it together. Phil’s train of thought was quickly cut off by another long kiss from Dan, which made his mind go blank.

Oh, how he loved almond milk.


End file.
